


destiny

by gongqing



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongqing/pseuds/gongqing





	destiny

Pendragon的大牢估计是这世上最好进的地方，在不知道第几次的被扔进去的Merlin迷迷糊糊的想，他现在根本想不起来他哪里又让Arthur pendragon不高兴了。也许就是因为他迷迷糊糊的脑袋不清醒，说了什么做了什么。身体突然的无力感让他也没有心情去想这些，反正在这里待个大半天就能出去了。

Arthur就是个死傲娇，气来得快去的也快，等他消气就好了。Merlin抱着胳膊缩在地上开始神志不清，他以为自己很快就能睡着，可能他昨天半夜偷溜出去着了凉所以今天才这么不舒服。但他的身体越来越烫他却怎么也没法陷入睡眠。

但凡他多关心关心自己的身体，或者和gaius出诊的时候长点心，他就会知道这是Omega发情的征兆。但他一直为了Arthur跑来跑去，虽然迷糊的知道自己的第二性别可能是个beta或是个Omega，却从来没有用心关注过。

这是他第二性别成熟之后的第一次发情。

明显时间和地点都不太对，大脑一团糟的Merlin根本没有意识他散发出的信息素甜到整个牢里关着的囚犯和门口的守卫中的alpha都有点失控。他艰难的躺在稻草上努力的把自己往墙角挤，贴到冰凉的墙面似乎让他好受点。

Arthur被侍卫喊过来的时候看到的场景十分糟糕，Merlin缩在墙角满脸潮红，身上的衣服被他自己扯的东零西落，他身上的皮肤真是该死的白，还有纤细的腰线明晃晃的露在他的眼前。

几乎是下意识的，Arthur吼着让侍卫出去，他不想别人看见Merlin这个样子。他是个alpha，自然也受到Merlin信息素的影响，那玩意甜的他简直快要呼吸不过来，这让他变得有点暴躁。

“Merlin”

“.......”

“Merlin！”

“唔......Arthur......”

听到Arthur带着怒气的喊他的名字，Merlin努力的睁开眼睛看了一眼他，然后准备问他有什么吩咐，但他不知道自己只喊了他的名字，还喊得千回百绕。

“该死的。”

Arthur真想搬起旁边的水桶直接给Merlin浇下去，他发誓他如果没有看到Merlin带着眼泪的红眼睛的话一定会这么做。Merlin哭起来他妈的的跟个兔子似的，娘唧唧的。Arthur心烦意乱的蹲下身抓着Merlin的肩膀把他拽起来，结果对方跟没有骨头似的直接倒进他的怀里。

“Merlin，你是想死么？”

怀里人烫的宛如发了高烧，Arthur把他往外推然后捏着他的脸扭向自己，Merlin因为被这样对待不开心的皱起眉头瞪他，眼睛里的水越积越多然后不堪重负的落下来。温热的眼泪一下砸在手上，Arthur立刻条件反射的想缩手，于是他力道松了松，而Merlin立刻像只小动物一样蹭了蹭他的手心。

Fuck！这是王子今天的不知道第几句脏话，还都是对同一个人。

“你知道我是谁么，Merlin？”

“Arthur...Arthur，my destiny...”

Merlin如果清醒的话他一定不会和Arthur说出什么命运之类的鬼话，虽然他在慢慢发现Arthur不是一无是处，但他还是清楚的知道这是个小混蛋。可是现在，去他的脑细胞和正常思考能力，大概都已经被gaius拿去进行科学实验了。

Arthur本来在尽力克制的本能在听到这样的回答之后瞬间爆发，这不能怪他，要怪也是怪Merlin，是他发着情还不停喊他的名字说他是他的命运。

“今天的事，假如有其他人知道.......”

用披风把Merlin裹的严严实实抱起来，Arthur不忘叮嘱门口的守卫。熟知生存之道的守卫立刻把头点的如同捣蒜并且发誓自己什么都没有看见。

Arthur抱着Merlin迅速的穿过走廊，躲开侍从，然后踹开自己房间门再关上。不安分的Merlin被扔到王子专用的床上，在床垫中央陷下去。

“Arthur......”

Merlin从披风里扑腾出来然后随手抓起枕头抱到怀里一边难耐的夹紧腿磨蹭一边嘀咕Arthur的名字，毕竟他现在最关心Arthur的死活，所以他念Arthur名字差不多是本能。

Arthur头大的灌了一杯凉水，然后踢开鞋爬到床上把那个妄图替代自己的枕头从Merlin的怀里扯出来扔到地上。Merlin被他压在身下，手抱不到枕头之后就来抱他，在他的怀里拱来拱去，嗅着alpha身上的味道，那个味道好像让他很喜欢。Arthur伸手摸了摸他的头发然后控制着自己的信息素，释放出更多来供给处在发情中的Omega。

“Merlin，”

郑重而又温柔的，Arthur在Merlin额头上印下第一个吻，然后开始亲吻他发烫的脸庞和发干的嘴唇。Omega渴望这些已久，所以他急切的开始迎合alpha，舌头生疏而又笨拙的在alpha唇上舔来舔去却又不得要领，直到他被alpha按住后脑，灵活的舌头在他嘴里攻城掠池。

分开的时候嘴角还牵扯着透明的丝线，Arthur不指望Merlin现在还能做什么，这个呆鹅，连自己发情期都不知道，要是他没有在还没出城的时候就被喊回来了呢，他又会喊着谁的名字倒在谁的怀里。

Merlin的衣服被Arthur撕开，可能哪里扯坏了什么的，毕竟他从来没有给别人脱过衣服。

Merlin全身的皮肤都该死的雪白和光滑，或许比一些公主的皮肤还好。Arthur一路吻下去的时候Merlin喉咙里发出舒服的呻吟，像一只被抚摸的猫咪。不过他也够瘦的，全身除了骨头也没什么了。

“嗯......Arthur.....”

裤子被拉开的时候Merlin似乎清醒了两秒，但他睁开眼发现是Arthur之后立刻又放心的躺回去了。这致命的信任，Arthur为此喉咙发干的不行。于是他分开Merlin的双腿，把手指伸进已经准备了半天的地方。

很湿润也很温暖，Merlin有些抗拒的夹紧腿，然后很快又被哄到松开。现在这个情况下，听到Arthur声音的他乖的像猫咪，而不是平常那样一边听从命令一边强烈表示不满。

现在他渴望Arthur，Arthur是他命中注定的人。

“Merlin，再说一遍我是谁。”

Arthur想最后确认一次，尽管现在已经箭在弦上，但是这可能是他第一次真正意义上的动心，对他每天都在犯傻的男仆。

“Arthur.”

“好。”

修长的腿被拉开，Arthur终于完成了这一堆让人失去耐心的前戏来到最后一步。Merlin因为他进入的痛感流出更多的眼泪，但房间里的信息素却越来越甜。Merlin伸手揽住他的脖子，主动凑过来亲他，但是他没有计算好方向，吻落在了他下巴上。

Arthur按着Merlin的脑袋含住他的嘴唇，然后开始一下一下的撞击，Merlin在和他的亲吻间隙里小声的发出呻吟。

他只陪Merlin度过了一次情热，然后在他睡着的时候悄悄传唤了gaius送来了抑制剂。以现在的时机和他和Merlin的关系，不适合待在一起度过Omega的整个发情期。

Merlin醒的时候满脸的不敢置信，揪着被子震惊了好一会后才手忙脚乱的穿上衣服推开Arthur一路跑回gaius那里。然后以一脸见鬼般的表情无视了gaius的问候立刻钻进自己的房间一头扑到自己的床上。


End file.
